With the proliferation of endoscopic surgery, it has been realized that there are many procedures typically performed in open surgery which can be performed endoscopically. A trocar, which is a pointed piercing device, is inserted into the body with a cannula placed around the trocar. After the trocar pierces the abdominal walls, it is removed and the cannula remains in the body. Through this cannula, endoscopic procedures can be conducted. Generally, the endoscopic procedures are performed under insufflation. Some of the more typical procedures have been gall bladder removal, tissue repair and sterilization procedures such as occluding of the fallopian tubes.
Surgeons realize that it may be possible to perform additional procedures endoscopically, once the proper materials and mechanisms become available for performing these procedures. One of the more basic, and quite logical extensions of current endoscopic procedures has been focused on the repair of hernias. It is realized that to have the capability of performing hernia repair endoscopically will benefit the medical community in many ways. Specifically, it is realized that endoscopic hernia repair will allow the patient to recuperate more rapidly, and without the more than likely extensive physical therapy currently practiced as a result of a hernia repair performed by open surgery.
Moreover, it is realized that hernia repair procedures may contain aspects which are applicable in other procedures. For instance, if it is possible to cover, or reinforce and constrain a hernia, it may be possible to apply this procedure to other vessels or organs, in a similar manner. Also, it is realized that once a device becomes available wherein hernias can be repaired, many of the functional components of the hernia repair device will be useful in other devices capable of performing other procedures. Also, naturally, these mechanisms may be useful for procedures in which open surgery is performed.